The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and transporting items. One embodiment of the invention comprises a collapsible storage and transport that is particularly suited for storing and transporting the typical contents of a one room apartment or college dormitory room.
Moving from one residence or office to another can be a time consuming and tiring experience. One factor that contributes to the time necessary to move is that it is often necessary to make many return trips back and forth in order to move all items. Multiple return trips is particularly time consuming in large structures, such as apartment buildings and college dormitories. Another factor is that items are often dumped into one large single container for transport, which results in having to sift through and reorganize the different items upon reaching their destination.